Through the Years
by One More Disaster
Summary: A series of oneshots exploring Jason and Kim's relationship through Jason's POV as he loves her from afar.
1. Leave Her Alone

**Fandom:** _Power Rangers_  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Eventual Jason/Kim; mentions of various other Ranger pairings  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A series of oneshots exploring Jason and Kim's relationship through Jason's POV as he loves her from afar.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own any person, place or thing you may recognize.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T overall; each individual part varies, depending on the subject matter; a 'shot specific rating, warnings and spoilers will be posted for each one  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Ranger related violence  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 7,327  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So, this is a series of oneshots that I started a while ago. Back in '09, actually. I thought about making these individual posts in a forum, but I decided to go back to the original idea of just posting them as a single story.

When I first watched _Power Rangers_, I was a diehard Tommy/Kim shipper. Even when I first started getting back into the fandom. But then I actually rewatched the first four seasons and both movies, and I realized that I loved Jason/Kim more. (It was actually supposed to be in the _Turbo_ movie, but got cut when the movie got too long.)

I have fallen head over heels with Jason/Kim, and I have grown to be fond of the Tommy/Kat pairing as well.

Anyway, as the summary says, this story explores Jason and Kim's relationship through Jason's eyes as he loves her from afar, starting at the beginning of their friendship, through all the tests and trials they faced over the years, and ending fifteen years after the first Ranger team gained their Powers.

**Edit: **So, I originally posted this over on my other account, Gu4rd14n-Kn1ghts, but I recently decided that I wanted to have everything on one account, so I've been deleting, editing and reposting all of my stuff here on this account instead. For the most part, it should all be the same. Some of the author's notes may be a little different, but that's about it. Also, I did end up explaining my reasoning for The Letter in one of the author's notes, which I forgot to do the first time around.

Anyway, let me know what y'all think.  
>Fae<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong> Leave Her Alone  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Jason, Kim, Bulk, Skull; mentions of Billy and Zack  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Nothing specific  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The First Meeting  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 151/7,327

He stood, watching.

She seemed lost, alone.

He was supposed to meet Billy and Zack on the playground, but he couldn't draw himself away from watching the girl.

She's pretty, he thought.

But why? She was a girl.

He was only eleven.

Girls still had cooties.

But she still looked alone.

He saw Bulk and Skull. They went to her. Said something.

She started crying.

He didn't even realize he was moving. He had to help her.

It was what he did.

"Leave her alone." Voice hard. Fist clenched.

The two bullies knew.

They ran.

He turned.

"You all right?" Voice softer now. Didn't want to scare her.

She looked up, tears in big, brown eyes. Whispered, "Thank you."

He almost didn't hear.

"Don't mention it."

Silence.

Then, "I'm supposed to meet my friends on the playground. You want to come?"

"Sure."

They walked towards the playground.

Shyly, "I'm Kim."

"Jason."


	2. Only Fourteen

**Title:** Only Fourteen  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Jason, Kim, Zack, Trini, Billy; mentions of Bulk and Skull  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Nothing specific  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Jason's mind wanders during practice.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 248/7,327

* * *

><p>Practice.<p>

He should be. He was testing for his second degree black belt in the morning. He should practice.

His eyes wander to where _she_ was.

She was with Trini and Billy. They were laughing. He couldn't tell what about.

He was forced back to practice by Zack's hand, waving. He grinned sheepishly and tried to focus.

His eyes didn't wander. His mind did.

She fit in so easily. She and Trini were best friends. She didn't care that she couldn't understand Billy. She even got along with Zack, perpetual jokester.

And him.

He wasn't sure what their relationship was. He wasn't sure what he _wanted_ it to be They had been friends for three years. Ever since he had scared off Bulk and Skull.

They were fourteen now. They start high school in the fall. Maybe she'd be his girlfriend.

It made sense. She was head cheerleader. He was football captain.

But that was the problem. He liked her too much to do that. The other guys would destroy her reputation.

She would be hurt.

No, he couldn't do that.

Sigh.

He was stuck loving her from afar.

Wait.

Love?

Where had _that_ come from? He didn't love her.

Did he?

Maybe he did. He didn't know.

How _was_ he to know?

Zack's hand in front of his face, distracting him again, bringing him back to practice. Not before he finished that thought.

How was he to know if it was love? After all. He _was_ only fourteen.


	3. Tomorrow

**Title:** Tomorrow  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Jason; mentions of Billy, Kim and Rita  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Mentions of Ranger related violence  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Jason makes the decision to tell her how he feels. Tomorrow.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 227/7,327

* * *

><p>Incredible.<p>

That was the only word he had.

Sure, Billy could come up with a better word.

He wasn't Billy. Never would be. He was glad. He liked being Jason.

And the best word Jason knew was incredible.

A week after starting high school, he and the others became Power Rangers. The last line of defense between their planet and the evil aliens wanting to conquer it.

Six months.

Six months of being together, even more than before.

Six months of fighting side by side.

Six months of worrying about her in battle.

That part was hard. He worried something would happen to her.

Rita had figured out she and Billy were the weakest. He'd had to save them both. Her more than him.

He was afraid.

Not afraid of dying. If that happened, it happened.

No, he was afraid of losing her.

He was afraid that he would have to go on without her.

He was afraid he would never get the chance to tell her.

He should.

He had broken up with his girlfriend several months ago. Being a Ranger made it hard. Always running off. Never able to explain.

He was free.

She was free.

He should tell her. Before it was too late.

He sighed . Forced himself to concentrate on the lesson.

_Tomorrow_, he promised. _After the Karate tournament. After I win._


	4. Like a Brother

**Title:** Like a Brother  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Jason; mentions of Kim and Tommy  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Ranger related violence; spoilers for the _Green With Evil_ and the _Green Candle_ arcs of season 1  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Now that Tommy's in the picture, all he'll ever be able to do is be there for her; as a brother.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 250/7,327  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This one is actually kinda depressing. Why did Tommy have to move to Angel Grove?

* * *

><p><em>For all sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are these, 'It might have been.'<em>

He grimaced, reading the homework assignment. How well he knew.

He never got the chance to tell her. He had been going to.

Then Tommy showed up.

She had fallen for him from the beginning.

He had seen the look in her eyes and stepped back, letting her go after Tommy.

He only wanted her to be happy.

Now it was too late. Tommy asked her to the dance. She accepted. They kissed

He felt horrible.

It didn't help that he was responsible for Tommy losing his powers.

_If I had been a little faster. I could have saved the candle and Tommy's powers. I shouldn't have had to choose between them._

But he had. He had chosen to save his friends.

To save _her_.

He'd had to, really. He couldn't let them die. Tommy had survived, even if he wasn't a Ranger anymore.

But she missed him. She was always thinking about him. She put on a happy face.

He knew she was miserable.

He wanted to take her in his arms and make her forget.

But he wouldn't- _couldn't_- do that.

Tommy was his friend. He couldn't hurt his friend like that.

As much as it hurt him in the process.

Instead of telling her, being with her, he would settle for just _being_ with her. Comforting her.

_Like a brother_.

As hard as it was, that was all he could do.


	5. Life Sucks

**Title:** Life Sucks  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Jason; mentions of Tommy, Zordon and Kim  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Mentions of Ranger related violence; spoilers for the _White Light_ arc from the end of season 1/beginning of season 2  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Jason's not sure how much more he can take.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 200/7,327  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Not _quite_ as depressing as the last one, but still quite angsty.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how much more he could take.<p>

Tommy was back.

Zordon found a way to give him new powers.

It was great.

She was happy again.

It was horrible.

Not only did Tommy have her love, he also had _his_ team.

Tommy. The guy who joined the team after they had already been fighting together just fine for six months.

He lost his powers and when Zordon brought him back, he was made leader.

He wasn't even the right color. He was White, not Red. Red was the leader. Not White.

What really hurt was that Zordon hadn't said anything to him before announcing it to the entire team.

He had kept a smile on his face, happy that the other teen was back. But inside, he was hurt.

It wasn't fair. Tommy got everything Jason had or wanted. He resented the other teen because of it.

It wasn't fair. He had _worked_ for where he was. He had _earned_ it.

What did Tommy do?

He was in the wrong place at the right time.

He punched his pillow, trying to work off enough frustration to fall asleep.

Whoever said _life sucks_ had definitely been on to something.


	6. Take Care

**Title:** Take Care  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Jason and Tommy; mentions of Trini, Zack, Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Kim  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Mentions of Ranger related violence; spoilers for the _Power Transfer_ arc of mid-season 2  
><strong>Summary:<strong> What do you do when your guiding light is just- gone?  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 236/7,327

* * *

><p>It hurt.<p>

That empty feeling in his gut.

He, Trini and Zack were chosen to go to Switzerland as delegates to the World Teen Peace Summit.

Yesterday, they had passed on the Power to three new Rangers.

Rocky, Adam and Aisha.

He felt the loss immediately, but hadn't said anything.

He felt lost without it. It had been there for a year and a half. Strengthening. Guiding.

Now it was just-

Gone.

He hadn't expected it to hurt this bad.

On top of that, he was leaving _her_. He wouldn't get to see her again.

He didn't know which was worse- seeing her every day and knowing he couldn't have her? Or not seeing her at all?

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

He didn't turn around. He knew it was Tommy. "Wasn't expecting it to be quite this bad."

"I know, Bro. I've been there. Granted, I hadn't had the Green Power as long as you've had the Red. But it still hurt."

Silence.

There wasn't anything he could say. They both knew it.

Suddenly, "You hurt her, I'll kill you."

If he was surprised, Tommy didn't show. "I hurt her, you better."

Silence again.

They stood, side by side, staring out over the cliffs. He nodded once, decided. "She's special. Don't let go."

He left, knowing Tommy was watching. He almost didn't hear it.

The whispered, "Take care, Jase."

He hesitated, but didn't stop. _You, too, Bro._


	7. Can't Wait

**Title:** Can't Wait  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Jason; mentions of Trini, Zack, Zordon, Tommy and Kim  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Spoilers for the end of season 3  
><strong>Summary:<strong> It's been a year and Jason is ready to go home.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 384/7,327

* * *

><p><span>Can't Wait<span>  
>He sat alone in his room. They had been in Switzerland about a year. It didn't hurt as bad now.<p>

Sure, the pain was there. But it was a dull ache.

He didn't know how Trini and Zack managed. Of course, it didn't hurt that they had each other.

After three months of dancing around, they had finally admitted their feelings for each other. They had been dating for nine months.

He was happy for them. He really was. They were good for each other. They played off each other's strengths, making them a formidable team.

It helped that they were both really into this sort of thing.

Words and diplomacy had never really been his thing. He was an action man. Always had been.

That was probably why he had been the only one willing to listen to Zordon, even if he had ended up leaving with his friends.

Why had he even applied for this conference?

_Tommy._

He had grown in the last year. He was willing to admit he had been jealous of the other teen.

_Had been?_

He gave a bitter laugh. Heck, he still was.

But he was finished here. The session had finished. They had a month off before the next one began. All three were going to visit Kim in Florida.

Then Trini and Zack were returning to Switzerland while he went home.

He couldn't wait to see her. He had missed her more than he thought he would. He had hoped he'd be able to get over her in Switzerland.

He had tried. He had gone out on dates. Several. With different girls.

But nothing helped. Not even knowing that she belonged to Tommy.

He was going to get to see her. He knew Tommy hadn't been to see her since she moved to Florida. He supposed he could understand.

Tommy was busy saving the world.

If he had been her boyfriend, he wouldn't have let her go.

At the very least, he wouldn't have let her go alone. He would have gone with her.

He sighed.

It didn't matter. He wasn't, no matter how much he wanted to be.

But he was going to see her. He would be the one there, cheering, while she competed.

While she brought home the gold.

He couldn't wait.


	8. What Happened to You

**Title:** What Happened to You  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Jason, Trini, Zack, Kim and Coach Schmidt; mentions of Tommy  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> vague implications of an eating disorder and a stress induced injury  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A trip to the gym to watch Kim practice takes a deadly turn.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 331/7,327

* * *

><p><span>What Happened to You<span>  
>Florida.<p>

He was finally here. Finally back in the United States. Finally back in the same state as she was.

She didn't know they were coming. They wanted to surprise her.

They took a cab to the hotel. They had two rooms, one for him and Zack; one for Trini. That was to make their parents happy.

He knew that Zack would end up in Trini's room every night.

Not that he minded.

Zack snored.

He wondered how Trini put up with it.

They left the hotel and went to the training facility. It was only four. She would be practicing for at least another two hours.

He signed them in and they went towards the gym. They found seats, looking for her.

He almost didn't recognize her. She had always been tiny, but now, she was a stick. He could see her ribs through her leotard. Her normally tan skin was pale and drawn.

He heard Trini gasp, but didn't pay attention to what the other girl said.

_What happened to you, Kim? Why isn't Tommy here with you?_

Her coach said something and she nodded, going to the balance beam.

He watched, holding his breath as she vaulted onto the beam. As she ran through her routine, he unconsciously grabbed Trini's hand. Zack took her other hand and all three focused on their friend, willing her to be perfect.

When she slipped off the beam, he felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. He froze for a moment.

Whispered, "Kim."

He was out of his seat and halfway to her side before he was aware he was moving, Trini and Zack right on his heels. He dropped to his knees next to her, heedless of the commotion as he gathered her limp body in his arms.

"Kim," he pleaded. "Please, wake up."

Her eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes. Faintly, "Jason?"

"It's all right, Kim. I'm here."

He held her close until the paramedics arrived.


	9. Rising Hopes

**Title: **Rising Hopes  
><strong>Characters: <strong>Jason, Zack, Trini, an unnamed doctor, Kim; mentions of Tommy, Kim's previously unnamed mom, Kat and Dulcea, with implied mentions of Rocky, Adam and Tanya  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>vague implications of an eating disorder and a stress induced injury, vague spoilers for the first movie and the end of season 3/beginning of _Zeo  
><em>**Summary: **In the hospital, Jason and Kim have a talk.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>509/7,327  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Again with the angst, though this one starts to get a little better. On Jason's part, at least.

Before I go any farther, I'm going to explain my explanation for The Letter. In this particular story, neither Kim nor Tommy actually wrote The Letter. Neither did Kat, before anyone jumps on me. I may not have originally been much of a Kat fan, but she's really grown on me and I think she's better than that.

The Letter was actually one of Rita's attempts to demoralize and weaken the Rangers. She sent Tommy The Letter that we see in _No Business Like Snow Business_, but at the same time, she also sent Kim a similar letter. Both teens think that the other cheated on them before breaking up with them.

The rest of the Rangers are divided by which one they spoke to first after the event. The Zeo Rangers are on Tommy's side while Jason, Trini, Zack and Aisha are on Kim's side. Billy is most likely on Tommy's side as well, just because it's easier for him to get in contact with Tommy who is still an active Ranger, than it is for him to get in contact with Kim, who is a civilian now.

The misunderstanding never gets completely cleared up because no one ends up talking to anyone else about it.

Anyway, Tommy had the Rangers and the battle with the Machine Empire to distract him and keep him from falling into depression, while Kim was on her own in Florida. She began training to the point of exhaustion so she could forget the heartbreak and also got to the point where she wasn't eating anymore. The combination is what led to her collapse in the last chapter.

Anyway, I hope that makes sense, but if anyone has any questions, just let me know and I'll try to do a better job of explaining.  
>Fae<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rising Hopes<strong>  
>He was pacing.<p>

It was annoying the other two, but he couldn't help it. He was worried.

They hadn't been able to get a hold of Tommy or the others. They figured they were out saving the world.

They had called her mom, though. Charlotte was distraught, but was eight months pregnant and not able to fly.

So it was the three of them. Zack was holding Trini. He was pacing.

The doctor came. He didn't hear what she said. Something about family only.

_What the hell? We are family._

Trini explained to the doctor. Kim's mom couldn't make it. They were standing in.

Peaceful negotiations. That was Trini.

He, on the other hand, wanted to hit something.

He wasn't sure how she did it, but he was soon following the doctor down the hall. She asked him a question. He didn't know what he said, but it must have been the right thing because she looked satisfied before leaving him at the room.

He drew in a breath and opened the door. He slipped inside and stood at the edge of the bed, looking down. She looked so fragile and tiny.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Jason," she said with a faint smile. "I thought I was dreaming."

"No, I'm really here."

"But how? I thought you were in Switzerland."

"Zack, Trini and I wanted to surprise you. We came to see you compete."

"Zack and Trini are here?"

"They're in the waiting room." He sat on the edge of the bed. "We were so worried, Kim. Seeing you fall like that."

"It 's not something I planned on repeating."

"What happened? You look horrible, Pinky."

She smiled faintly. "I haven't been doing very well lately. I've had a lot of things going on and I haven't been able to eat or concentrate on anything."

"What's going on?"

"Do you remember when the world went back in time a few months ago?" He nodded and she continued. "Right before everything was restored to normal, the Power Coins were destroyed. Even though I had given mine to Kat, I still felt the death of the Crane."

"The Power Coins were destroyed? Why didn't we feel anything?"

"They weren't the original Coins. They were the Ninja Coins that Dulcea had given us."

"Oh."

Silence. "I'm really glad you're here, Jase. I've missed you. All of you. But especially my big brother."

He returned her smile, but it wasn't from his heart.

_Brother. That's all she sees me as. Nothing more. Never anything more._

"I've been trying to reach Tommy for you," he said.

The smile faded. "Don't. I don't want him here."

His eyebrow rose. So did his hopes. "Why not?"

"I- We're not together anymore. We haven't been for about a month."

His hopes went higher. "Really?"

"Yes. Just please. Don't tell him."

He nodded. "All right." She closed her eyes. "I'll let you sleep." He started to get up but her hand gripped his.

"No, please. Stay with me?" She looked so hopeful.

_Always._ "Sure."


	10. Good to His Word

**Title:** Good to His Word  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Jason and Mrs. Scott; mentions of Kim and Tommy  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Nothing specific  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The return to Angel Grove is a little more complicated than everyone thinks.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 251/7,327  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So, about halfway through _Zeo_, there's a three part episode called _No Business Like Snow Business_. During this episode, Tommy gets a letter from Kim. Not just any letter, but The Letter, as it is known in fandom. Basically, this letter is a generic, 'Dear John' letter, in which Kim breaks up with Tommy, telling him that she's found someone new. Needless to say, Tommy is heartbroken, and the Zeo team is angry at Kim.

There are many different interpretations of The Letter. I, myself, have several.

The one I'm using for this story is that Kim also got a generic 'Dear John' letter from Tommy, telling her that he's found someone new and wants to break up. Kim is heartbroken, and since Jason, Trini and Zack heard her side of the story before Tommy's, they are angry at Tommy.

Truth is, neither one of them wrote The Letter. Now, unlike popular convention, Kat did not write The Letter, either. While I didn't originally like her, Kat has grown on me, although she will never be one of my favorite characters. No, in this story, The Letter- both of them- was written by Rita Repulsa, in an attempt to break up the original Power Couple, and cause Tommy to be distracted in battle.

However, no one is willing to talk about The Letter with those on 'the other side', which means that no one ever finds out that Kim didn't break up with Tommy, and that Tommy didn't break up with Kim.

Anyway, let me know what y'all think.  
>Fae<p>

* * *

><p><span>Good to His Word<span>  
><em>Home.<em>

It was hard to believe. A year in Switzerland and a month in Florida. He didn't want to leave, but he promised his mom.

So now he was in Angel Grove.

His mom picked him up at the airport. She tried to take him to the Youth Center.

She said Tommy would be there.

_Tommy._

He was so mad at the other teen.

No, he couldn't go there. Not yet. Not until he could get his anger under control.

_For her._

They finally convinced her to tell them what had happened. Why she and Tommy broke up.

He had been furious.

Tommy had promised. But he had gone back on that word. He had broken her heart.

When she found out he was going back to Angel Grove, she made him promise to not confront Tommy about it. She didn't want her private business discussed behind her back.

She also made him promise not to hurt him.

He had promised. And he wouldn't break that promise. Unlike some people, he was good to his word.

She knew it. Which was why she made him promise. It would hold him, she knew.

But he hated it. He wanted to rip the bastard apart. It was no less than he deserved.

He sighed.

He wouldn't. It would hurt her even more if he broke his promise.

So he would pretend that he didn't know and hope no one brought it up.

If they did, he wouldn't be responsible for what would happen.


	11. Some Things Haven't Changed

**Title:** Some Things Haven't Changed  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Jason; appearances by Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Adam and Ernie; mentions of Kim, Aisha and Billy  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Mentions of Ranger related violence; vague-ish spoilers for _Zeo_  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Working out at the Youth Centre, Jason realizes that while some things have changed, others haven't.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 242/7,327

* * *

><p><span>Some Things Haven't Changed<span>  
>He was at the Youth Center, working out.<p>

He could feel the two girls watching him.

They were sitting at _their_ table. The one in the center of the Youth Center. The one she had dubbed the Rangers' Table.

The tall blonde was wearing pink and the African-American was in yellow. He could see the communicators. They must be Kim and Aisha's replacements. Kat and someone.

He didn't know.

Adam and Rocky walked up to them.

He frowned. Adam was in green, Rocky in blue.

_What happened to Billy?_

He kept his face hidden from the four so the boys wouldn't recognize him.

He wasn't ready to face any of them just yet. Not after what they had done.

_Beep, beep, beep-beep, beep beep._

He heard the familiar six-toned beep and glanced at them out of the corner of his eye.

He almost laughed out loud as they surreptitiously glanced around before ducking into an empty hallway.

_Were we always that obvious? How did no one ever pick up on who we were?_

A few minutes later, he noticed Ernie watching the fight on his TV.

_At least some things haven't changed._

He left the Youth Center, idly wondering who the new Red was now that Rocky was Blue.

_And what happened to Billy?_

He headed home, seeing the giant monster and Megazord fighting high above the city. He sighed again.

Even the Megazord was different.

Was nothing safe from change anymore?


	12. Always One of the Team

**Title:** Always One of the Team  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Jason and Tommy; mentions of Kim, Kat and Tanya  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Nothing specific  
><strong>Summary:<strong> "You know you'll always be one of the team."  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 280/7,327

* * *

><p><span>Always One of the Team<span>  
>He was in the park, running through a kata. He had seen another monster battle. This time from closer up.<p>

The Rangers were morphed when they arrived, so he still didn't know who was Red.

Not that he didn't have a pretty good guess.

He sighed, wondering why things had changed. What had been wrong with the old team? They had done just fine, just the five of them.

He sensed someone approach, but didn't turn. He knew who it was. There was only one person who could sneak up on him like that.

"Jason?"

He ignored the other teen, not ready to face him yet.

"I thought you were in Switzerland, Bro."

He finished the kata and turned. He studied Tommy, eyes narrowing when he saw the red.

_So it's not enough for you to take my team and Kim. You have to take my color, too?_

His anger rose, but he held it down.

"The whole diplomacy scene isn't really my thing," he said finally.

"It's great to have you back, Bro."

"Good to be back." He picked up his towel.

"Hey, why don't we go to the Youth Center. You can meet Kat and Tanya."

"No, thanks."

Tommy was slightly taken aback by the coolness in his voice. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm not in the mood right now. It's been a bad month."

"Oh. Well, hey, no problem. Just let me know and I'll introduce you. You know you'll always be one of the team."

He rolled his eyes with a soft snort, but Tommy didn't notice. "Fine."

He gathered his stuff and left. He felt Tommy's confused gaze on his back but didn't look back.


End file.
